broguefandomcom-20200213-history
Use-ID
Scrolls of identify are rather uncommon, so you’ll need to identify some objects by using them. This procedure is called use-ID. Potions Use-ID is highly encouraged, but first you need to fulfil some prerequisites. The preparation depends on what potions are still unknown. * Detect magic: a treasure room with lots of weapons/armor, or full inventory. * Fire immunity: not far from lava pit key holder, if present. * Levitation: not far from levitation key holder, if present. * Telepathy: not far from “pool of eels” key holder, if present. * Confusion: Never in the water. If allies are nearby, clear floor without other dangerous things like traps and chasms. If you’ve got some allies, lots of HP for you and allies. * Creeping death: fireproof terrain and source of fire, or a room separated from the main hallway with a door or water. * Darkness: semi-clear or clear level. * Descent: not far from way down. Lots of HP for you and allies. No potions nearby. * Hallucination: semi-clear or clear level. * Incineration: clear floor without flammable things. No scrolls nearby. Preferably water nearby, weak allies stand in the water. * Paralysis: no enemies and large chasms nearby (a stray bloat can fly in). Enough HP. Never in the water infested with eels. * Poisonous gas: semi-clear or clear level. No enemies nearby. Escape through dry land available, or no eels in the pond. Lots of HP. Potion of Strength, Potion of Life and Potion of Detect Magic are so-called “critical potions”. Throwing even one greatly impedes Rogue in his descent. When all of them are identified and no reward room nearby, you’d better throw-ID potions. See Call on how to call them while throw-IDing. Scrolls The rule of thumb: don’t use-ID scrolls unless you got a decent armor. Usually scrolls are identified after potions. The prerequisites are: * Enchanting: something to enchant. Or you may suspect that four identical scrolls are scrolls of enchanting. * Identify: something to identify. * Negation: no allies and equipment in direct vision. Drop cursed things you want to negate. * Protect armor: put on the armor you want to protect. * Protect weapon: take the weapon you want to protect. * Shattering: cleared vicinity, shattering statue vestibule nearby (if present). * Teleportation, aggravate monsters: clear level, enough HP. * Summon monsters: stand in a 1 cell wide corridor. If you’ve got two allies, make both stand next to you; you’ll get no enemies at all! * Sanctuary: never in a choke point, if you’ve got an ally; leave some passage for him. * Discord: no allies in direct vision. Rings Bad rings greatly impede Rogue. So use-ID is highly discouraged unless the ring is known to be non-cursed. Non-cursed things are: * Pinpointed by potion of detect magic as good. * Found in a treasure room. * Uncursed with scroll of remove curse. Staffs Staffs are a primary target of Use-ID. Point them on walls, flammable things, weak monsters. Use scroll of identify on frequently-used combat staffs only. Remember: * Staff of Blinking can throw you into a peril. * Staff of Firebolt can fry you on a flammable terrain. * Never ever use unidentified staffs on allies unless you are absolutely sure that they are positive. Wands The most valuable wands have one or two non-renewable charges, and wand of polymorphism on shallow floors is extremely dangerous. So unknown wands are primary targets of a scroll of identify. If extremely dangerous wand of polymorphism is revealed, or if the wand is red, you can freely test the wand on a small foe. If not, find a caged enemy, hide behind an obstacle and try. For complete procedure of Use-IDing on cages see Wands. Weapons and armor Consider the situation: for example, if you’ve got some scrolls of remove curse, you may risk. Generally avoid use-ID on deep floors. Category:Strategy